Destiny
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: It's Brittany and her fiancée Jayne's wedding day. Will they get married or will the existence of Brittany's ex-girlfriend Santana complicate matters? First fanfic. (Was a oneshot but now a multi-chapter fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own glee or the characters.

**Destiny**

This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, my wedding day, but it isn't. It isn't because I'm not marrying the woman I always thought I would, I'm not marrying Santana Lopez, my high school girlfriend and all time love.

"Earth to Brittany" I hear my mother say. "Sorry mom, what were you saying" I reply.

My mother chuckles "I was asking if you were ready for the hair stylist to come in but you seemed to be in a world of your own."

I sigh "Sorry mom, I was just thinking." My mom smiles before asking "About your new exciting future that you will have with your new wife?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to marry Jayne and for us to spend the rest of our lives together, move into our own family house where we can have some kids and maybe a couple of cats and a golden retriever." I say to which my mom beams brightly but the truth is, it's all a lie. I don't want to spend my life with her, Jayne is a lovely woman but you know what they say, no one compares to your first love right? In my case, right. No one in this world could compare to Santana. When I was in high school I would daydream in class of the future. Me, her, our oldest son, twin girls and our young baby boy and all our pets. We would live in a suburban house with a large garden for the kids and animals.

"Brittany, you're dreaming again. The hair stylist needs you to sit at peace" my mom tells me and I do as I am told, sad that my dream will never be a reality because Santana isn't mine and she won't ever be again. I had my chance and I blew it, I did the one thing I promised myself I would never do. I put Santana second and my career first. Choosing to go on tour with Beyoncé as a back-up dancer ruined my relationship with Santana. It broke us and it broke my heart and I lost the love of my life. She wanted me to go on tour and make a name for myself, we both wanted that. What she didn't want was me agreeing to go on another tour then another three which took me away from her for two years, we only saw each other a total of four weeks in that time.

I'm broken out of yet another one of my daydreams by a knock on the door and in comes my best friend and maid of honour Quinn Fabray. "Hey girls, you excited Brittany?" she says and I flash the biggest fake smile I can muster. Am I excited? No I am petrified but I honestly see no other option for me. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life and I know I love Jayne or else I wouldn't have proposed but I know I don't love her half as much as I loved, still love, Santana. "Brittany?" Quinn calls over to me and looks at me as if she has just asked a question and is waiting on an answer.

I smile "Sorry, what?" I ask.

Quinn smiles at me before replying "I asked you if you got your honeymoon booked yet" Oh no, I was supposed to finalise the hotel yesterday. "You mentioned Jayne wanted to go to the Caribbean last week and I wondered if you managed to book it." Quinn carries on while I internally panic. It's too late now, the deadline was yesterday, what on earth am I going to do?

Quinn's still looking at me so I better offer some excuse "I didn't manage to book the hotel, it was fully booked" I say. "We will just need to try and book somewhere else". Jayne and I both have work commitments so we won't be able to go on vacation straight away anyway. "I'm sure we will arrange something."

"I remember my honeymoon, best two weeks of my life" Quinn says as I watch on as she beams brightly, reminiscing about her magical time with Mr Abrams, yeah that's right Quinn married Artie. I have to admit I was a little shocked to begin with but now I couldn't imagine the two of them being with anyone else, they're perfect for one another. People used to say that about Santana and I and they were right, we were perfect for one another until I messed it up.

I remember her words to me _"Britt this isn't working anymore and I know deep down you know it too." _That line broke my heart into tiny pieces but she was right, I did know it. Our relationship felt so perfect because we both loved spending every day together, we talked on the phone constantly when we couldn't see each other and we practically lived at one another's houses. Put distance between us, missed calls and longing to see each other then we slowly saw what we thought was perfect dissolve into something imperfect.

I wanted Santana to come on tour with me but she had just started university and we both needed to focus on our careers. We were only eighteen and both wanted to build a solid platform for ourselves, which was fine because I was only going to be gone six months and then I would be back where I belong, with my girl, with Santana. After the tour was up I was all set to go back home and see my girlfriend and family when I got asked to do another six month tour, this time it was the European leg of Beyoncé's worldwide tour. I was shocked, I couldn't believe they liked me so much that they wanted to keep me on their team. They said I could have a week back home then they would fly me to London where the tour kicked off, I wasn't sure what to do, I missed everyone badly, especially Santana but then something rang in my head.

_"sometimes it's tough but in order to succeed one must be brave"_ Santana said that to me before telling me that no matter what happens, we do what we need to do, because in the end we will be together. So I accepted the invitation to continue the tour. Santana said she was happy for me and she will miss me like crazy but if this is what makes me succeed then I should not let this opportunity slide, so I didn't.

After the six month European tour I got back home to my family and to my love. Seeing Santana at the airport that day with the biggest smile on her face proved to me that she and I were destined to be together. _"I'm so glad your back Britt-Britt I missed you like mad but it was worth it when I know I got you here with me for forever now."_ When she said that to me I gave her the biggest hug my body would allow before kissing her passionately, expressing I felt the exact same way as her.

After one week of being with her I got a call from a dance scout who had seen me in Paris, inviting me to take part in a stage show showcasing up and coming young dancers. He offered me a 3 month slot in Paris where all expenses were paid and I would be set up in a posh hotel and all I would do is perform certain choreographed shows and I would also be allowed to choreograph some of the routines. This could be a chance for me to get my foot in the door of the dance world, I thought.

I told Santana about it and she told me she was happy for me but because of my excitement I missed the look in her eye that expressed sadness and a hint of disappointment. She told me to go for it and I did. I returned after 3 months like I promised but I only managed to stay for a week before I went on a four month tour with a dance troupe who were currently taking America by storm. The four months were up and I got on the first flight home to my girlfriend, to say I missed her was an understatement. I know she missed me, I could tell by the way she hugged me and kissed me but I could also tell that something wasn't quite right, I didn't know what it was but put it down to the fact that we missed one another.

_"I'm so happy to see you baby, I missed you so much. I dreamt every night of seeing you again, holding you in my arms, kissing you and making love to you like we used to."_ I told her and she just smiled at me before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

_"So are you back for good this time or is this just a fleeting visit like the last?" she asks before turning towards me "Tell me that's you back" she pleads and my heart sinks at what I'm about to say._

_"I'm sorry babe but there's another 4 month tour that the troupe invited me on that's closer to home and I really think it will help my future career" I say while grabbing her tan hand in mine._

_"Can you stay at home on this tour, is it local? You could live with me and travel back and forth each day" she says excitement and hope lacing her tone at the prospect of seeing me more but sadly that won't be the case. I tell her where the tour is "Britt that's eight hours away, that's not close to home at all. I know this is for your career and all but I really don't want to be apart anymore." I can see the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks._

_"I don't want to be apart either baby but its only 4 months and I promise you it is the last, I mean it" I tell her honestly before wiping away her tears with my thumbs._

_"When do you need to leave?" she asks and I tell her it will be at the end of the week. "A week, I only have you for a week then you're leaving me, yet again. I'm trying so hard not to seem clingy Britt but I've barely saw you for over a year and a half."_

_I kiss her lips "I know babe but look at it this way, at least the sooner I leave the sooner the four months will be up and I will be back." I take her hand again "We can talk on the phone all the time, we can e-mail, skype and text. We can do this baby" I tell her before pulling her onto my lap and holding her in silence for the rest of the afternoon._

I was into the last two months of my final tour, which meant it was only two months until I saw Santana and all my family and friends. In two months I would be reunited with my forever, well that's what I thought anyway until I received a call that night.

**_"Hello" I answer my phone unsurely as there was no caller ID._**

**_"It's me" I hear my favourite voice down the phone; Santana._**

**_"Hey you, how are you?" I ask, glad I can talk to her since we haven't talked in a few weeks, we've e-mailed and text but I haven't heard her voice in a while._**

**_"I'm not so good, I need to talk to you Brittany" Uh oh, when she calls me Brittany I know there is something wrong, it's way too formal for how my girlfriend normally address me._**

**_"Ok" I reply not really knowing what to say, nervousness seeping through my voice._**

**_"You know I love you right…" she says but I cut her off_**

**_"I know and I love you too, we're forever." I say desperately trying to stay positive._**

**_"I need to say something but you have to promise me that you will let me finish otherwise I won't get it out" she asks me._**

**_"I will" I reply honestly, I will let her say what she has to even though I have a good feeling I won't like it._**

**_"You're the love of my life Brittany and I know I will always love you." She takes a deep breath and I wait for a dreaded but which unfortunately does come "but things aren't right" I hear her sniffle a little before continuing "Britt this isn't working anymore and I know deep down you know it too."_**

**_I couldn't help the small sob escaping my lips, I could deny it all I wanted but I know something is wrong with our relationship, even via e-mail things don't feel the same, it feels forced, for lack of a better term._**

**_"We need to decide what to do" she says and I'm taken aback a little. It's obvious what we need to do and that is fix our relationship so I tell her exactly that._**

**_"We need to fix our relationship San, things are not working so we need to get them working again, simple as that" I say with determination and courage in my voice._**

**_"That's the thing, I'm not sure if we can fix things, we…." I cut her off._**

**_"We can and we will, we're meant to be together so we are going to fight for this relationship. We love one another so why wouldn't we fight." I ask_**

**_"Because I'm tired of fighting and losing, I lose to your tours every single time. While you are so far away from me Brittany it breaks my heart because I feel lost without you. Maybe we should just do the mature thing and break things off." In that moment I thought my heart had stopped, it took me a while before I could respond._**

**_"Santana there is no need for us to break up, I will be home in two months. We're destined to be together babe. Don't do this, please. I love you, we don't need to break up. We can work this out. I can try to get back for a weekend. Don't break up with me" I plead with her with everything I have but unfortunately it isn't enough._**

**_"I'm sorry but we need to do this. It's over, this is the only way that can ease the pain" she says and I break down crying screaming down the phone that I love her but she just sniffles and says "I'm sorry Brittany" and hangs up on me._**

That had to be one of the worst days of my life. A few tears slip from my eyes before I hear my mother asking if I am ok "Yeah, I'm fine mom. I was just thinking about stuff" she smiles at me. "These are happy tears" I lie once again. I don't know why I keep making it out to be worse than it is, I don't have Santana anymore but I haven't had her for the past eight years. Jayne and I have a good life together, I love her, I do and I know she loves me so why can't I be happy; because I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend. My brown eyed beauty with the smile of an angel.

"Your hair is beautiful Brittany, now all we need to do is makeup, get you into that dress and down the Aisle to become Mrs Brittany Susan Pierce Jenkins" Quinn says as she admires my hair.

"Ok, let's get my makeup on" I say before asking my mom to go find the makeup artist. "It's almost time now, another couple of hours and I'm married" I say while turning round and almost falling off my seat after noticing Quinn is right next to me. "You nearly gave me a heart attack Quinn, why are you sitting so close?" I ask while holding my chest trying to calm myself down from the fright.

Quinn sighs "We need to talk Brittany."

"Can it wait until after the wedding Quinn?" I reply. "I've still got a lot to do." I barely get my sentence finished and Quinn is talking again.

"It can't wait, it's important. I was going to bring it up earlier but I was a bit hesitant because your mom was here" Quinn says while adjusting her seat next to me so she is directly in front of me. "We have to talk about the Santana issue".

"The what issue?" I reply as I feign confusion and pretend I don't have a clue what she means. I think she probably knows I haven't let go of Santana yet but I'm not about to offer up that subject for discussion.

"You're getting married today" talk about stating the obvious Quinn. "And even though you look ok, you definitely do not look as happy as I was on my wedding day, in fact I've never seen a bride so down hours before she gets married unless she is planning to call it off" Quinn tells me in a serious tone "Do you actually want to do this?"

I scoff at her before replying "Of course I want to get married. You've known me all my life Quinn, I was always the girl who wanted to be the bride when we were playing weddings as a kid. I've dreamed of my wedding day since I was about three when I found out I could wear a big dress and dance the night away."

"I know that but back then Santana was your groom as a kid and as you got older you dreamed of Santana as being your bride" I smile slightly remember how innocent I was thinking the world was so simple. "You were always so enthusiastic but it wasn't about getting married in general, it was about getting married to Santana" Quinn finishes.

"So, I still want to get married except now I want to marry Jayne" I say as sincerely as possible.

"Ok so if Santana were to walk in that door right now and say she wants you back, would you still marry Jayne?" Quinn asks while staring right at me. "I want the truth please, marriage is a big deal, especially if one half of the couple is having second thoughts."

"I w-want to marry Ja-Jayne" I stutter out pathetically knowing full well that it wouldn't convince my best friend. "I love Jayne and it's not like Santana would suddenly appear, she lives in London now with her stuck up girlfriend."

"Hypothetically speaking, if I told you Santana is here and wants you back. What would you do?" Quinn asks, annoyance evident in her voice because she knows I am not being honest.

"Santana and I are done ok!" I sigh "We were over a long time ago, there's no going back. I want to move on." I look Quinn straight in the eye "And I intend to do that by marrying Jayne and spending my life with her."

"Ok then, as long as you are serious then I will let it go" Quinn says to which I tell her I am. "Good, let's concentrate on getting you ready for what will be one of the most important days of your life." I smile at Quinn. I'm going to marry Jayne and forget about Santana. I know, easier said than done but let's take it a day at a time, starting today.

* * *

><p>I see my dad walking into the room and immediately a large smile covers his face. "Ready sweetheart" my dad asks me and I smile and nod my head. I am ready, ready to get married. "Let's go then" dad says as I link my arm through his then we walk out of the room and towards the hall. Quinn follows behind me with Mercedes and Tina, my other bridesmaids. "I can't believe my baby girl is finally getting married" my dad whispers in my ear.<p>

"I'm not a baby anymore dad." I reply. I hate it when my dad calls me that, I'm 28 years old.

"You're my only child Brittany so you will always be my baby girl" I smile at him, humouring him so that he will stop talking. "Ready" dad asks and I nod my head and the next thing I know the music starts playing and I am walking down the aisle. I see Jayne in the distance smiling brightly as she watches me then I see my mom smiling proudly and the rest of my family and friends smiling.

I reach Jayne and she whispers to me "Hey you. You look so pretty."

"Thanks, you look good too." I reply genuinely then the officiant begins to speak. He asks Jayne to repeat the vows he says, which she does before he turns to me and asks me to do the same. I repeat the vows and say "I do".

"If any persons here know of any reason as to why these two women should not unite in matrimony then speak now or forever hold your peace" the officiant says to all the guests and everything turns silent, a pin could be heard dropping. "I…" a loud shout is heard from the back of the hall preventing the officiant from continuing.

"STOP, wait" a figure shouts and approaches us and that's when I see her. "Santana" I sigh.

"Do you know this woman?" Jayne asks me anger oozing from her voice from someone interrupting proceedings. Before I can reply to my fiancée, well almost wife, Santana speaks.

"I'm sorry for barging in here but I can't let this marriage go ahead" Santana says seriously.

"Who are you and what has Brittany and my wedding got to do with you. This is a private ceremony, you need to leave, this instant." Jayne demands angrily.

"I will leave, but not until I've said my peace." Santana looks at me "Can I speak to you please?" I want to say something but I'm shocked to silence. "It won't take long, I just want to say my peace and then I will leave" I nod my head feebly and wait for Santana to speak. "Can we go somewhere private?" I'm about to say yes until Jayne jumps in.

"No you cannot, anything you wish to say to my fiancée you say to me" Jayne glares at Santana who looks at me and I just shrug. Santana starts speaking again.

"Ok then" Santana takes a deep breath before saying what she came here to say. "Brittany I'm sorry that we haven't kept it touch all these years, it was just too hard. I couldn't just come in and out of your life as we pleased, I either had to be out of your life or I had to be in your life and with you." I look at Santana sadly. "When we broke up, it was for the best" Santana tries to continue but Jayne interrupts.

"Excuse me, you're an ex?" Jayne asks while dividing her attention between Santana and me.

"I'm Santana, I…." before Santana can finish Jayne signals for her to stop indicating she knows who Santana is so Santana just nods. "Breaking up was for the best at the time then when you came back 2 months later we were right not to get back together. Too much had changed, I changed, you changed, our goals changed and I was the one who was moving away because of a career so we couldn't just throw ourselves back together" I nod at that because she is right.

"I understand" I tell her truthfully and sincerely.

"I never thought that would mean the end, I always thought we would find each other again but we didn't and that in itself broke my semi-fixed heart, because let's face it; my heart was never whole again after we parted."

Jayne interrupts Santana again "Look, can you please get to the point so that Brittany and I can get married and forget about this little speech of yours. Please."

Santana continues "as time went on my hopes of a reconciliation began to dwindle, the longer I went without seeing you again the more it felt like I would never get a chance with you." So she did believe in us "I'm sorry I am here on your wedding day and it took me so long to say this but I love you and I always have."

"What!" Jayne spits out angrily, to which Santana just glares then looks at me and smiles gently.

"I am in love with you Brittany Pierce, I've wanted to get you back for a while but I never knew how to do it but as soon as Tina phoned me to tell me that you were getting married I was on the first flight here. I can just about cope with you having a girlfriend or seeing someone else but there's no way I could let you get married without you knowing how I felt." Santana says with honesty dripping from her voice.

"Santana I don't know what to say, I'm really shocked" I nervously get out before looking at her.

"If you love me or are in love with me then don't get married. I'm not saying we should get back together but if you love me then you can't hurt your fiancé over there" I know I can't hurt Jayne. "If you don't love me and you do love Jayne then go get married, I won't stand in your way as long as you are doing what your heart wants." That gives me some food for thought because this is a big thing and there is a lot to consider. Before I can even think about what to do Jayne breaks the momentary silence.

"Brittany loves me so if you can please leave. You've said your bit and now I would like you to leave" Jayne states evenly.

"No disrespect but I want to hear it from Brittany" Santana says calmly before looking at me and flashing her comforting smile. That smile always made me feel calm and brave. I think for a minute before I take a deep breath and decide to let all my feelings out.

"I know I should have said this a long time ago but I can't marry you Jayne. I do love you and you mean a lot to me but I don't love you as much as I should or as much as I think you love me" I truthfully state, feeling truly awful for making Jayne feel this way, I can see the pain in her eyes. "Jayne I tried to give you all of my heart but I haven't and I don't think I can keep kidding on that everything is perfect when it's not."

Jayne lets a tear roll down her cheeks before she looks at me and asks me "Are you still in love with Santana?" I don't know how to reply because I don't want to crush her any more than she already is. "Please tell me the truth, I would rather be hurt now than find out years down the line that your heart belonged to someone else the whole time" she asked me to be honest so I have to do the right thing and tell her the truth.

"I'm in love with Santana, I always have been and I am incredibly sorry that I lead you on" I look Jayne straight in the eye "I know sorry won't ever be enough but I do truthfully mean it, I'm an idiot for letting things get this far. I was too much of a coward to tell you how I felt because I didn't want to break your heart" Jayne looks at me with disappointment in her eyes after I said that. She takes a deep breath before taking her engagement ring off and giving me it.

"I always knew you still loved her, I was so in love with you that it took over me and made me believe I could make you love me the way you loved Santana, how stupid" Jayne get out her voice full of sadness.

"You're not stupid, you're amazing" I say truthfully.

"Just not amazing enough to conquer your heart" I want to reply to that comment but Jayne speaks again "It's ok, I hope everything works out for you Brittany" Jayne states with sadness and truth in her voice before rushing out of the hall. I stare around me, I mostly see disappointed and angry faces from Jayne's side of the hall as they all move to leave. I look over to my section of guests and I see some shocked and disappointed faces there too. I turn to look at my bride's maid, all three of them trying not to smirk at me because they knew Santana was coming, I can tell. That's what Quinn's speech was about.

"Britt?" Santana says leading me out of my trance. "Do you want to go after her?" she asks and I just look at her.

"I've just humiliated one of the nicest people on earth in front of a hall full of people by declaring my love for you. I think the last thing Jayne needs is me chasing her don't you?" Santana just shrugs at my question and I turn away and out the corner of my eye I see my mom. There's a mixture of anger, disappoint and relief on her face but I can't work out how she really feels so I silently ask her.

"I'm not going to lie Brittany I am disappointed in you, leading on Jayne like that for so long but I also feel guilty myself because I think deep down I knew no one compared to Santana. I saw the way you looked at Jayne and it was nothing like the way you looked at Santana" my mom answers.

"I am genuinely sorry that Jayne got hurt Brittany but I am not going to apologise for loving you. I'm going to keep loving you Britt because what've I realised is that I can't stop. Why should I stop? I have the same right to love someone just as much as the next girl" Santana tells me.

"I know you have and I love you too. I'm tired of fighting with my feelings Santana, all I want is you. I feel guilty and angry that someone had to get hurt for us to be together again but I can be a little selfish too right?" Santana smiles at me and nods.

"I love you so much Brittany, will you please be my girlfriend again. We can take things slow but I really want to be with you as soon as I can, like yesterday" I chuckle at Santana's words before moving a few steps closer to her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend again Santana Lopez" Santana beams with pride at my words before pulling me close for a passionate kiss to which I respond just as eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I've got my girl back now and it's amazing. We've only been back together for a week but I can definitely tell things are going to be good. I am a little worried though because as far as I am aware Santana still lives in London and I don't remember her saying she broke up with her girlfriend. I really should ask her about that, the sooner we sort things the better.

I hear a small grumble next to me on the bed and when I look over I see her and I cannot help the dopey grin that spreads over my face. My girlfriend's gorgeous, especially with her bed hair and no makeup on. "Hey you" I smile down at her and she smiles back.

"Morning baby, what time is it?" she asks with that little confused face of hers. Ok I get it she isn't a baby, she's a grown woman but I can't help but think she looks cute. She hates when I say that out loud but to me she will always be cute, as well as sexy and beautiful.

"It's eight thirty" I reply looking intently at her. I watch her sink back into my bed when suddenly she jumps up. "What's wrong?" I ask a little panicked at her abruptness.

"I need to go back to London" she tells me while hurrying about the room getting her things and trying to dress.

"Right now?" I ask, surprised. "You need to go back to London this minute, so sudden?"

"It's Elaine's birthday" she answers. Elaine is her girlfriend, well actually, ex-girlfriend it should be. I prefer just to call her stuck up bitch. In a nutshell that is basically what she is.

"So, does it matter if it is her birthday?" I ask really not sure why my girlfriend needs to go back to London to see her ex.

"Babe when I came to interrupt your wedding, I didn't plan it out properly" she looks at me "the aim of the plan was to stop the girl I love getting married" she tells me "What I didn't take into consideration was all the other factors. I got on the first flight I could here. Tina didn't exactly give me a lot of notice so I didn't have long to plan things out." I get that so I tell her.

"I understand but I'm still confused as to why you need to suddenly rush to London" I say "don't tell me one of your hobbies is to get on flights as quick as you can to stop ex-girlfriend's getting married. Is Elaine about to walk down the aisle too" I say jokingly but clearly Santana doesn't feel the same as me.

She glares at me "No Brittany, Elaine is not getting married"

"What's the problem then?" I ask.

"I was in a rush to get here so I left Elaine a scribbled note saying I had a family emergency and had to return home" I nod at what she is telling me and listen as she carries on "I said I would be away for about a week, intending to stay with my mom if you turned me down because I did actually mean to visit her sometime anyway".

"Ok, but why rush off today? You could just book a flight for Monday and stay the rest of the weekend with me" I suggest.

"Elaine text me when I was on the flight asking if I would be back for her birthday, it's her thirtieth and her friends are throwing her a big party and she wants me there so I said I would be" I nod again at her words "no matter the outcome between us I would need to return to London anyway, whether it was because you turned me down and I was going to continue my job there or whether it was to get my belongings and move here because you took me back" she tells me.

"I understand but now that we are together, why do you need to be back for her birthday party" I ask honestly still not having a clue.

"I left my girlfriend and ran off to another country to try and win my ex back. Do you not think I've hurt her enough? The least I can do is fulfil one of my promises to her and be present at her birthday" she tells me truthfully.

"Ok but breaking up with her on her birthday would hurt her even more than you not turning up to the party" I say.

"Who said I was breaking up with her?" she asks me and the anger rises within me.

"Are you serious right now? I left an amazing woman at the alter to be with you and now you are telling me you want to continue seeing us both" I say and she goes to cut in but I stop her "That is way out of line Santana and you know it, you are a grown woman so you need to gain some courage" she goes to interrupt me again but I am in no mood to be interrupted. "I've waited so long to be yours again but I sure as hell did not wait this long to share you with someone else" I finish and take a deep breath.

"If you had let me finish babe you would realise that I meant I'm not going to break up with her on her birthday but I will do it" she takes my hands in hers "Britt you're the love of my life and I intend on giving you everything you could ever want or need and that includes giving you all of me. I don't want to be shared by anyone" she tells me and I relax a bit.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions" I apologise "I didn't mean to seem like some insecure girl but this week has been so surreal and I can't get my head round being with you again, that you actually want me" I know I'm twenty eight and I'm acting like a sixteen year old.

"I need to go back today, I've been a bitch as it is to Elaine. She doesn't deserve me suddenly disappearing and not turning up on her birthday like I said I would" Santana says and I have to admit I do agree. Elaine is just an ordinary girl who fell in love with Santana, sure I find her stuck up but she isn't a malicious person and I know how it feels to fall head over heels for Santana Lopez so having that feeling crushed will be too much for her. She doesn't deserve to be abandoned on her birthday as well.

"Why don't you go take a shower and dress and I will book you a flight online" I say. I want to help because I know she only wants to do what she thinks is right.

She smiles "Thanks baby" she kisses me on the lips before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

"Did you manage to book a flight baby" she asks worry entering her tone "Please tell me there was a flight to London today and there was a space left for me to take".

"You are booked on the three minutes past eleven this morning to Heathrow airport" I tell her and she lets out a sigh of relief. "Just under seven and a half hours is the flight time so you should be at the airport for six thirty pm" I say "is that enough time to get to the party?" I ask.

"Yeah that's fine, party doesn't start until 8pm so as long as there is no delays then everything should be fine" she says.

"We better get a move on so we can make check-in time" I say.

"You don't need to take me to the airport babe" she tells me presumably picking up on the, we better get a move on comment.

"I'm coming with you babe, there was two free seats on the flight so I decided to join you" I tell her "I don't want you traveling alone for so long, you will be bored so I have decided to keep you company".

"Thanks but you don't need to plus I don't want to overwhelm Elaine and break up with her and then parade our relationship in her face, that would be cruel" Santana says.

"I will just stay at a hotel, she won't need to know I am there" I say "When the flight lands you can shoot off and I will stay behind to collect our luggage, that way you can get there quicker" she smiles at me before giving me a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I was with you, besides your beautiful body and personality" she says smiling at me. I return the smile because who wouldn't when a gorgeous woman like Santana smiles at you.

"We will need to pack your immediate stuff in your hand luggage though so you can take your party clothes straight with you" I say and she nods. "Let's get ready to go then".

We finally manage to board the flight. To say it was a hectic morning would not even cover it. We were all set to go then Santana loses her passport so we had to look for it and although she's only been here a week, the woman has somehow managed to turn my house into a mess so that didn't help when we needed to find it immediately. After we found the passport we left the apartment and then I realise my car is at my parent's house because my dad was doing something to the engine; don't ask I have no idea what it was. After successfully calling a cab and informing my parents of our impromptu trip we headed to the airport where we could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

I spoke too soon, my girlfriend suddenly realised as we were pulling into the drop off point at the airport that she forgot her wallet. _"Babe we need to go back. I need money and my cards to pay for stuff in London, like cab rides, the hotel, a gift for Elaine and a bunch of other stuff" _she said to me.

_"__How about I phone my mom to grab it and bring it here and we can check in while she does that?" _I asked her because if we stalled anymore we would not be able to get on the flight. She took on board my suggestion so now we are up in the air heading to London. I'm not sure how long we are going for because not only was Santana living in London because of Elaine but her job is here too and she has lots of friends.

"Baby?" Santana says in that tone I can identify so well. It's her menacing tone, I can tell she has an idea in her head and I think it is safe to say I don't think it will be anything appropriate.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Do you remember when we went to nationals in Chicago with the glee club?"

"Of course I do babe, we won" I reply back to her question.

"Do you remember what happened in the aeroplane on the way back?" she asks to which I pretend to wrack my brain before smiling.

"Yeah, that was a good time" she smiles thinking I'm talking about the same incident as she is "Rachel was hilarious when someone stole her green tea and Puck looked so funny when us girls drew faces on him with makeup" she smiles again, not as strongly as before though. "Best journey ever, we all had a blast didn't we?"

"Totally" she replies "Do you remember anything else from the plane?" she asks and I go into thought mode. Making myself look like I am deep in thought as if I need to think really hard to know what she is talking about. I know exactly what she is getting at but it is so much fun to tease her.

"I remember we had that disgusting pasta for lunch that made us all sick afterwards" I say innocently. I know fine well she is trying to get me to say I remember when she and I joined the mile high club.

"No Britt I am talking about something else. Something you and I did on the plane, together. Something really fun" she says trying to jog my memory.

"Sorry honey, I don't remember" I sigh "I guess it wasn't as fun as you thought or it would be more memorable to me" I watch her face turn to an annoyed look.

"Trust me baby, it was memorable and you loved every single second of it" she whispers in my ear. I get shivers all over my body when she does that, it makes my skin tingle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "I think I need to jog your memory babe".

"Yeah I think you should" I reply back. After I finished speaking, Santana slowly inched closer to me so her body was pressed up right against me. I know I am twenty eight but there is something about Santana that instantly makes me feel like the teenage version of myself.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are" I nod. "Every time I look deep into them, I get lost. They sparkle in the light and light up in the dark, they're so mesmerizing" she tells me in a dreamy voice. "Your eyes are not the only thing I love about your face" I look at her and then she continues, still maintaining full eye contact with me. "I love your lips. They're so soft to touch and kiss and when you smile that bright smile of yours I love the way those pink lips move and dimples form at the sides of them" I had to smile at that comment so she just smiles lovingly back at me "That's the smile I love. I love all of your smiles but by far that is my favourite".

We stare at each other for the next few minutes, taking in each other's faces and man do I love this woman so much. She slowly takes my hand in her own and caresses it, rubbing her soft hands all over my hand and wrist.

"I love your long fingers for various reasons actually but the main being that they fit perfectly intertwined with mine" she tells me and I wholeheartedly agree. She wraps her tan fingers round mine and we sit in silence loving the feeling.

The silence is broken when I let out a tiny moan. Santana caught me by surprise by pressing her lips firmly against mine and moving them so delicately that it tickled. I'm not complaining though, I love when she kisses me like that, it feels so loving. Before I know it or get the chance to respond Santana is breaking the kiss to which I pout.

"Sorry babe but we don't want to create a scene, we need to keep things PG on the plane, there may be young kids" I pout again at her words but I do agree with them. "I have no objection to not keeping things PG in the bathroom" she says seductively and I can feel the butterflies in my stomach at the excitement.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 2 minutes" I kiss her cheek before getting out of my seat and throwing my girlfriend a wink.

After 5 minutes of waiting Santana eventually comes in the bathroom. "What took you so long?" I ask my impatience showing through.

"Sorry, the air hostess kept lingering around so I didn't want to make it obvious" I nod at her accepting her reasoning. "Main thing is, I am here now and ready to get my sweet lady kisses on" I laugh at her words.

"We're not in high school anymore babe" I say, amusement in my voice.

"I know but it doesn't mean we can't pretend to be" is the reply I get and I smile before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. A few sweet kisses on the lips leads to more feverish kisses not only on the lips but on the neck as well.

Santana slowly pulls the collar on my t-shirt down and licks up my neck agonizingly slow, producing an uncontrollable moan from my mouth. I tip my head back giving her better access to my neck. I love the feel of her tongue against my skin. It's so soft and glides so easily. The more she kisses me the more I can feel the liquid pooling in the pit of my stomach, moving down. She just has such an effect on me.

She slowly pulls away from me and lifts the hem of my top up, ready to take it off when there's a knock on the door.

"Someone's in here" Santana says annoyed.

"I know there is two of you in there, you need to come out" I hear the voice and I know it is that moody air hostess who glared at Santana earlier for no particular reason.

"We better get out of here babe, don't want to get in trouble and not be allowed on the return flight" Santana says and I just peck her lips before we both leave the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The flight just landed so now everyone is exiting the plane. Santana must be in a rush because she is practically dragging me behind her by the hand.

"Slow down babe" I say a little breathless.

"Sorry but I need to get to my apartment as soon as I can" she says. "Are you sure its ok that I go straight there and you wait to collect our luggage then take it to the hotel".

"Of course babe, I will text when I get checked in at the hotel, ok" I say to my girlfriend before we head towards the passport control and then stop because we need to go separate ways.

"Love you baby" she says sweetly delivering a small kiss to my cheek.

"Love you too, now go before you're late" I tell her. The sooner she gets there the sooner she can sort things with Elaine and then be back with me where we can officially start being a proper couple again.

She kisses me once on the lips before leaving with a smile on her face and I stand in the middle of the airport with a goofy grin on my face. What age am I again? God I really need to stop acting so pathetic, I'm a grown woman. That's what loves does to you though and I certainly wouldn't change it for the world.

It took me 45 minutes to get from where Santana left me to the cab. Our luggage took ages to come and on top of that while I was walking to the cab, the heavens opened and the rain absolutely soaked me. Damn British weather.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I put my key in the lock and nervously walked into my apartment. This is actually my apartment but slowly Elaine's stuff kept building up here to the extent that she didn't have anything left at her place so we sort of just assumed she moved in with me. It was never confirmed out loud but I know for a fact this is her permanent home now.

I loved this apartment but it's just an apartment for me, it isn't a home. I don't think I ever really thought of anywhere as a home unless Brittany was in it, then it was a home to me. Wherever she is, is my home. Whether it is some tiny little studio apartment or some big posh house, doesn't matter, as long as she is there, I'm at home.

"Hello, is someone there?" I hear a voice coming from the bathroom; Elaine.

"Eh yeah" I reply. "It's Santana".

"I will just be a second" she says.

"No problem" I say nervously. I'm nervous because I have no idea how to act, I feel so guilty and disgusted with myself. I've spend more or less the majority of the last week in bed with another woman when I am still the girlfriend of Elaine. Brittany's the love of my life but that is no excuse for me to use, I need to face up to my mistakes. I cheated on Elaine a lot of times this week and I don't mean because I slept with someone else, I mean because I cheated on her emotionally as well. I gave my heart to Brittany this week when Elaine thought she still had it.

I see Elaine walking towards me with a big smile on her face so I smile back but deep down smiling is the last thing I want to do. I betrayed an innocent woman and that's the bottom line.

"Hey babe" she says and I internally cringe. I hate the way babe comes out of her mouth, petty I know but there's only one woman that can call me that and it gives me tinkles inside.

"Hi" I reply politely. "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you. Do I get a birthday hug" she asks so I hug her. I don't want to ruin her birthday by breaking up with her but even something as innocent as a hug makes me feel like I am betraying Brittany. I'm not sure I can wait until tomorrow to tell Elaine, obviously if I tell her tomorrow she will be hurt because I didn't tell her straight away. No matter when I tell her, it is going to hurt her. I need to do it just now, putting it off will make her feel worse because she will think I was pitying her. Can I break someone's heart on their birthday though, surely that just as cruel as not telling her straight away. Crap, what do I do?

"Santana" she says so I look at her and she laughs. "You were in a world of your own there".

"Sorry" I apologise.

"I'm so glad you're back, I don't care if you didn't get me a gift, having you here is enough" she says. Oh no, I honestly have no idea when the right time is, there probably isn't even a right time.

"I need to tell you something" I say and by the look on her face I can tell she knows it isn't something good.

"Can it not wait until after the party?" she asks.

"I'm not sure" I say and it's the truth, I really am not sure if this can wait.

"Please" she begs. "My whole family and friends are going to be there tonight, everything's organised. Please wait until tomorrow. Please Santana".

"Ok" is all I can say. She sounded panicked so I will wait.

"Thank you" she says. "We should get ready now, bathroom's free if you want to use it to shower or whatever".

I nod in thanks then head to the bathroom to shower. Once I shower I hear my phone beep and realise I have a text.

**From Britt-Britt: Hey, just letting you know I'm at the hotel and checked in. room's 602. Love you**

I reply to the text to let Britt know of the current situation

**To Britt-Britt: hi. Glad you arrived ok and got checked in. Elaine was here when I arrived and I tried to tell her but she practically begged me to wait until** **after the party. She knows something's wrong. Love you**

I dry off then change into my dress and apply a little makeup before heading out of the bathroom. I see Elaine drinking some wine so I head over to her and she pours me a glass.

"I know something's wrong. You've been acting weird but just for the party can we pretend that everything is normal?" she asks and I nod.

"Sure" I say before giving Elaine a small wrapped parcel.

"What's this?"

"Your birthday gift" I reply. She takes a small glance at it before opening it.

"Ladies cuff links" she says and I nod.

"I remember you saying you wanted a pair for your work shirts and I know you liked the ones with your initials so I just got them" I tell her and she hugs me to which I awkwardly hug back.

"Thanks" she says and I tell her it was no trouble.

My phone beeps again so I excuse myself and go and sit on the couch.

**From Britt-Britt: you don't need to rush to tell her. Go to the party with her and then tell her in the morning ok. Chances are if she knows something's** **wrong then her birthday probably is already a little ruined so telling her anymore would ruin it further. X**

I know what Brittany means but telling Elaine right now feels wrong but also telling her tomorrow feels wrong too.

**To Britt-Britt: I know babe but it feels like I am leading her on, S**

I reply and immediately Brittany replies

**From Britt-Britt: if she already knows something's up then she won't feel led on. Maybe she just wants to have a party with her family and friends without having to tell everyone you and she broke up. X **

**To Britt-Britt: I guess, S.**

I finish typing my reply out when Elaine comes over and sits next to me

"We can talk tomorrow. Is that ok?" she asks and I nod my head.

"That's fine" I say.

"So did you enjoy staying with your parents?"

"Yeah, it was good to see them again. It's been a while" I reply to her question.

"I bet they missed you" she says and I nod then tell her I missed them too. I know I went back to win Brittany back but I still missed my parents too and I was glad to see them. "It's funny how we've been together for so long yet, I've never met your parents" she says and I frown in confusion.

"You met them a few times before we came to London" I say.

"Yeah but I was just your friend then, I never met them as your girlfriend"

"Does it make a difference, I met your parents as your friend and I met them once we started dating, it didn't feel much different for me" I say. She's never mentioned meeting my parents before. "You should have just said if you wanted to meet my parents and we could have took a holiday to visit them".

"I actually think you should have been the one suggesting it, it is your parents and I am your girlfriend" she says in a frustrated tone.

"Let's try and not argue, you've got your party to look forward to" I say trying to keep things in line because we've both had a glass of wine so it is better to chat when we have a clear head.

Silence invades us until my phone beeps.

"Who keeps texting you?" Elaine says grumpily. I go to reply when she snatches my phone of me.

"What are you doing, give me my phone please. I'm not in the mood for childish games" I say annoyed but she doesn't listen and instead reads my text message.

"Had a great time on Thursday, hope we can do it again sometime. Love you babe. Kiss kiss" Elaine reads the text out loud before frowning at me. "Who's this?"

I reply "You tell me, you have the phone and presumably there is caller ID" I say.

"It says Lucy, do you even know a Lucy" she asks suspicion and jealousy lingering in her tone. I suppose she does have a right to be suspicious considering I done the thing I never thought I would do, cheat on my girlfriend.

"That would be Quinn. One of my best friends from high school. Her real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, we went out for dinner on Thursday" I say and Elaine relaxes a little. "She's married now" I conclude to try and calm her down further.

"Right, sorry for taking your phone. You've just been acting weird so I got a little suspicious" she apologises.

"I do have something I want to talk to you about" I say, thinking that maybe I should be truthful right now.

"Yeah and we will talk tomorrow Santana" she states in a firm voice. "Let's head to the party now" she says while standing up and walking towards the door and I follow her and grab my coat.

* * *

><p>The party is well under way now, I had to practically greet every member of Elaine's family before she would let me go get a drink. Sometimes I wonder if I ever enjoyed my life in London. I only moved her permanently when Elaine and I entered a relationship and I managed to get a permanent job transfer. London is a great city and realistically anyone would love the atmosphere but London never had the one thing I only ever wanted or needed and that was Brittany. My relationship with Elaine was so different compared to mine and Brittany's.<p>

Elaine and I would argue almost every day, we were both pretty similar so clashed. I don't know how our relationship survived, I guess it was because we still had some good times together and we both worked hard to maintain our relationship. Deep down though I knew I could never love someone as much as I loved Brittany so I didn't bother trying and I just settled with Elaine because I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. I know it sounds bad but I only realised it in hindsight when I actually took the time to think things through.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when Elaine's mom comes over to me. "Hi Santana" she says and I reply back. "Are you going to do a speech?" she asks me and suddenly I'm confused.

"A speech for what?" I ask.

"It's your girlfriend's birthday, surely you're going to say something"

"I hadn't planned on it. I'm sorry but I haven't had time to write anything, I only got back from my trip this afternoon" I say truthfully because I honestly wouldn't have had time to write anything.

"That doesn't matter. Just say it from the heart, she is your girlfriend" Elaine's mom says to me and suddenly I am wishing I just confessed all to Elaine this afternoon. That would have been selfish though because it would have stopped me from having to say a speech but it wouldn't have stopped Elaine hurting on her birthday.

Elaine's mom nudges me, a little forcefully I must admit, towards the small stage at the front of the hall where Elaine's dad then corners me.

"Oh good, are you doing your speech now dear" he asks and before I can even answer he has the room brought into silence and everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to open my mouth.

"Hi, I just wanted to wish Elaine a happy thirtieth birthday" I say hoping that was enough but by the looks of things it wasn't because everyone is still staring at me expectantly. "I'm glad your family and friends could be here to celebrate with you" I stutter out nervously hoping the ground will swallow me up. This is torture but what am I supposed to say? I hope we spend more birthdays together, I hope each birthday is as good as this one. I can't say that because she and I won't be together and breaking up with her tomorrow will just leave her with bad memories of her birthday for the first few months.

Elaine suddenly appears next to me on stage "Thanks to everyone for coming tonight and thanks for all the gifts" she says before looking at me "Thanks for the speech Santana" she smiles and then leans in towards me and I can tell she is about to kiss me so I quickly reach forward and hug her instead. She looks at me funny but I just dismiss it and smile then go and get another drink.

After drinking two glasses of vodka and coke Elaine sits down beside me.

"Want to dance?" she asks.

"No thanks, I'm not the greatest dancer. You go have fun though" I tell her but she isn't giving up.

"That's never stopped you before" she says, getting annoyed with me so I decide in order to keep the peace, one dance wouldn't hurt so I agree to dance with her to the next song after I've used to restroom.

* * *

><p>I'm currently dancing to a slow song with Elaine, this is my third dance in a row; I didn't want to upset her by refusing so I reluctantly kept agreeing to dance to another song with the promise that three was the limit.<p>

"Our bodies fit perfectly together don't they" I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. "I can't wait for our wedding day" she whispers in my ear and that certainly gains my attention, so I look at her.

"What wedding, we're not getting married. We've never discussed it before" I rush out.

"I know but I just thought it was implied given how long we have been together. I know you always wanted to get married" she says to me with a small smile.

"Elaine, you are correct that I always wanted to get married but I don't want to do it until I'm ready" I tell her truthfully.

"Are you not ready now?" she asks and I shake my head because it's the truth, I'm not ready for marriage and I don't mean because it's Elaine but I am genuinely not ready to be married to anyone, not even Brittany. I love Brittany to pieces but we haven't been back together long enough for me to even think about it.

"Marriage isn't a priority for me yet. My career is still a little up and down at times and I always said that when my career is settled and my life is settled then I will get married" I say honestly.

"I thought your life was settled. You've got a job, an apartment and you've got me, how much more settled could you be" she asks with a little attitude.

"Can we stop talking about this and discuss it tomorrow because when we've both had a drink we don't manage to have a proper conversation"

"Ok" is the response she gives me and then the song finishes so we stop dancing. "Some people are already leaving but I think we should stay until the end, is that ok?" she asks and I nod my head.

Elaine and I are travelling back to the apartment in a cab. It turned out the end was another 2 hours away so I spent most of it drinking and texting Brittany. It felt like forever since I last saw her or heard from her. Brittany and I decided that I should just stay at the apartment until the morning, when I can talk to Elaine.

"I will pay for the cab ride" I say when the cab stops. It's the least I can do. Elaine smiles at me and then I pay the driver and we head into our apartment. "I'm just going to use the bathroom to change and remove my makeup" I say before disappearing into the bathroom.

While I'm in the bathroom I quickly text Brittany.

**To Britt-Britt: hey baby, just letting you know I got home safe from the party. Sorry if I wake you. Sleep well. Love you xxx S**

When I don't receive a reply I presume Britt is sleeping so I exit the bathroom and head to the living room where I see Elaine. "Hi, already for bed?" she asks and I nod. "Are you coming to the bedroom then?" she asks.

"Yeah, you go through. I just need to check my voicemail. I had a few missed calls from work" I say, making up an excuse so I can sleep on the couch to avoid sharing a bed with Elaine.

"Can it not wait until the morning, it's not like you could reply to them at 1am" she says.

"I just want to see what they are, just for peace of mind."

"Ok" she sighs "Don't be long."

"I won't" I say and watch her leave the room

Its morning before I even realise it and when I open my eyes I see Elaine standing over me looking a little pissed. "You didn't come to bed at all did you?" she asks and I don't reply. "You had no intention of coming either" she states and I know I am busted.

"Sorry, I just really need to talk to you and I felt it would be better if I slept alone" I say.

"Can I just make us some breakfast first?" she asks.

"Elaine, I don't want to put this off any longer, I really need to talk to you." I say, fed up waiting. "We need to talk so we are going to do it now" I state in a serious tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Brittany's POV

I am so bored right now. I hate being away from Santana for this long. I got a text from her last night but I was asleep so I missed the text. I feel really bad for Elaine but the selfish part of me wishes Santana would just turn up right now and we can go back home and plan the rest of our lives. I think I'm going to go out and explore the city. The last time I was in London it was for the Beyoncé tour nine years ago so it will be good to see how the city has changed or not changed as it may be.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Elaine, I don't want to put this off any longer, I really need to talk to you." I say, fed up waiting. "We need to talk so we are going to do it now" I state in a serious tone.

"Can I at least get a cup of coffee please" she asks and I nod my head. As soon as she has got her coffee I am telling her everything. It isn't fair on her to think I am still her girlfriend and I know I went about this all the wrong way but prolonging this will make things worse. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" she asks me.

"No thanks" I say before pulling out the kitchen chair and sitting at the table. Elaine then joins me at the table with her coffee.

"So it was a good party last night, I had fun" she says while smiling nervously.

"Elaine, I need to tell you something" I say quietly and I can see her gulp nervously. "Our relationship hasn't felt right for some time now and after a break from it I realised that the way we were living wasn't healthy."

"What do you mean, healthy?" she asks. "I think we have a good relationship."

"We argue all the time and sometimes we both go cold on one another."

"I don't go cold on you. You just turn cold unexpectedly like yesterday, refusing to let me kiss you and sleep in the same bed as you" she says annoyed.

"We're both guilty of it and I am not saying I handled things correctly yesterday but I am not taking the full blame for the way our relationship is" I state.

"Look we do argue, yes but we get over it and we always make up" she says trying to reason with me.

"I know but the amount we argue in the first place isn't healthy in a relationship" I say. "None of my other relationships were like that, you and I are just too similar so we clash."

"Santana, you've only had one serious relationship apart from this one so I hardly think you can compare" she says and there she goes again; creating an argument when there is no reason to create one.

"Arguing as much as we do isn't right" I tell her. "It's tiring and frustrating. No relationship should feel like that should it?" I ask and I can see it in her eyes that she agrees with me.

"We just need to work on it, that's all" she says while taking my hand in hers.

"Elaine, I'm really sorry but this relationship isn't right for me. It isn't what I want" I say and I see her deflate.

"This is you breaking up with me isn't it?" she asks and I nod. Now that I have said it I feel like it was too harsh and I should have phrased it a different way but I was just trying to be honest.

"I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you but being with you when I don't feel like the relationship is right would only hurt you even more. I was trying to spare your feelings" I truthfully say.

"Gee thanks Santana, you really are so kind" she replies sarcastically and I sigh. I do not want this to turn into a shouting match.

"Elaine you are a nice woman but you and I are not right for one another and through time you will realise it too" I say.

"So who did you cheat on me with?" she asks bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You were obviously sleeping with someone behind my back. There's no one in their right mind who would break up with someone as beautiful and intelligent as me unless it was for sex." Ok wow, I cannot believe she just said that to me.

"Elaine, I am breaking up with you because we are not right for one another. We are not as emotionally attached to this relationship as we should be. Sometimes it feels like we just float our way through the days without even realising that we may not love one another anymore."

"That's crap and you know it" she says while standing up. "I've loved you from the day we met and I still do."

"Come on we both know this hasn't been the best relationship. We don't talk about stuff, we both bottle things up and don't confide in one another" I say, trying to get her to realise that our relationship never felt like it was right. "It felt really hard to maintain and we put a lot of effort in." even before I got back with Brittany I knew something wasn't right and now having the easiness of my relationship with Brittany I realise how straining Elaine's and my relationship was.

"Santana I don't think you realise what a serious relationship is" she says and I immediately get angry. How dare she?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I defensively ask.

"The only relationship you call serious is one you started in high school and even then it only lasted just under two years after high school." She has no right to say my relationship with Brittany wasn't serious. "You were too young."

"Age doesn't matter, I loved Brittany so much back then" I still do love her. "It was the most meaningful relationship I've ever had."

"If it was that meaningful then why did you break up, why couldn't you last the distance?" I have to bite my tongue at her words. Telling Elaine I am back with my ex is not something I was planning to do, it would make things worse, it would hurt her even more. "There was a reason you broke up, your relationship was just some silly little high school romance. Those don't last you know Santana."

"Maybe to you they don't and that's fair enough. It won't change the fact that I don't want to be in this relationship anymore, I've fallen out of love with you" I tell her honestly. There was a part of me that loved her but it was never enough and I am an idiot for making her think I could commit to her when I knew no one would compare to my soulmate.

"I bet you anything you are just doing this because you met someone on your trip and you slept with them and realised that I'm not good enough for you because I don't put out enough" she shouts at me.

"Don't be so silly. Our relationship isn't right for me anymore because I realised I entered it for all the wrong reasons. It has nothing to do with sex at all. I wouldn't break up with someone for such a stupid reason like that" I say. I am not getting accused of such childishness.

"What were the reasons then?" she asks.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I'm a grown woman. You've already hurt me enough so I am sure I can take some more" I sigh at her words. I knew I would hurt her but I wanted to break up in the best way possible, if there ever is a good way to break up. "Tell me these wrong reasons that made you enter into a relationship with me" she harshly says in a demanding tone.

"I had been single for a while after my breakup with Brittany and you were the first person that I could see myself spending a lot of time with. I enjoyed your company and you were the first person to make me laugh since my previous relationship."

"To me that sounds like a right reason not a wrong one" Elaine interrupts. I frown then carry on what I was saying.

"I always knew I would never feel the same way about someone the way I felt about Brittany so when you came along I thought that was the best I was going to get so in a way I settled for you. I didn't want to be single or alone anymore so I chose to be with you in a serious relationship" I say before continuing. "You were like the safe bet and I know that is extremely harsh but it's the truth."

"Right" she says.

"I did have genuinely feelings for you. I didn't just pick you out of nowhere, there was something between us and I did love you. What I didn't realise though was that I was leading you on, it wasn't fair of me to do that for my own selfish reasons. You need to be with someone who will love you the way I can't."

"The way you loved your ex or still do as it sounds?" she asks and I nod.

"I understand what you are saying Santana."

"Ok" I reply thinking we can discuss what we are going to do now that we are broken up.

"But what I don't understand is that you're never going to find someone like Brittany so what's the harm in settling for me if it's the next best thing, I mean I love you" she says and now I am confused. She said she understood. "You're not getting Brittany back so in reality you are either going to break up with me and be alone or you are going to stay with me and be loved by someone. Doesn't the latter sound better to you?"

"I wouldn't do that, it wouldn't be fair on you. I would rather be alone than leading someone as nice as you on. You don't deserve to be treated like second best, you deserved to be loved. Loved in a way that I can't love you" I tell her. I know she is saying this because she's scared to be alone too. "There's someone out there for you, I know it."

"You were the only woman for me Santana. I can't see myself with anyone but you" she says with tears running down her face.

"You deserve better than me. How can you want to be with me when I have treated you so disgracefully and disrespectfully? I left suddenly to go away for a week and when I come back I am acting really strange, does that not signal to you that I am not good for you."

"I don't know, I just thought I done something wrong. Whatever it was I can make everything ok, please just stay with me" she begs.

"Elaine we can't be together, I can't give you what you want and you can't give me what I want."

"What you want is your ex but you can't have her so just be with me. You are what I want. I will give you everything in the world Santana."

"No, it wouldn't be right" I reply.

"I love you" she says and I'm shocked at how desperate she sounds, she's never acted this way before. When we were together she hated emotional stuff like saying I love you or kissing me for no reason.

"It isn't healthy" I tell her. Once again trying to convince her that breaking up is the right thing to do. Even if Brittany wasn't back in my life, I would still be in love with her and being with Elaine would be wrong.

"You keep saying that" she states. "We can make it better, everything required a least some amount of effort."

"I know but sometimes there comes a point where all paths to righting something have been exercised. We could put lots of effort in and not get anywhere and be back to the start. I'm tired of putting so much work into our relationship when we both know we are no as compatible as we think." I say and Elaine looks like she has took on board what I have said.

"So this is the end then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is" I reply.

"Ok, I will give you some time and maybe in a couple of days we can see if we can build our relationship back up."

"No, Elaine, we are over for good, we won't get back together."

"How do you know that, you just need time?" she tells me and I can't take this anymore, she isn't listening to me.

"We are over, ok. This relationship is done." I say harshly. "I'm sorry for speaking to you in that tone but you need to listen to me. Our relationship is done for good."

"Fine, I hope you have a brilliant life, all alone with no one. That's what will happen if you leave me, no one else will be able to love you the way I love you."

"I understand you are angry but I am doing this not only for myself but for you. You need to get over me, there's a girl out there who you are destined to be with, just give it time." I say and she scoffs. "What?" I ask.

"I am destined to be with you, you fool, can you not see that? Our destiny is to be together." She says and before I can get a reply out she tries to kiss me but I push her away.

"You can't kiss me Elaine" I state angrily.

"Why not, I know you still love me"

"Elaine, I don't love you ok. Please accept we are over" I say in the most honest voice I can.

"Why don't you love me?" she screams at me hysterically.

"Because I love Brittany, I didn't stop loving her."

"what does that matter, she doesn't want you Santana, she hasn't wanted to be with you in years so just give up on her and stop being so stupid, you won't get her back." Her response infuriates me and suddenly I can't stop what comes out of my mouth next.

"She does want to be with me. The real reason I was away last week was to stop her marrying someone else and to declare my love to her. Guess what, we're back together" I say and immediately regret it. I couldn't be a bigger bitch if I tried.

"You're just saying that aren't you?" she asks and I shake my head.

"I'm not. I'm sorry for blurting that out in such a childish manner. There's no excuse, I acted in the wrong way and I hurt you so much. I knew breaking up with you would hurt but I never meant to do it so cruelly."

"Why did you not break up with me before you left instead of running off and cheating on me then coming back and treating me so nastily" she asks.

"I panicked. One minute I get a phone call from an old friend saying Brittany is getting married the next day and the next thing I know I am on a plane back home. I didn't find out until the last minute so I had to act fast. You were at work and I had to leave immediately if I were to get there in time."

"I always knew you still loved her, I just never thought you would actually leave me for her."

"For what it's worth, I am sorry. I know it means nothing now but you will be better off without me. I will clear all my stuff out and you can keep the apartment" I say.

"Very big of you" she replies bitterly.

"I know what I did was wrong but I do care about you. I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from further hurt."

"The only thing that will make me feel better is if you leave Brittany and get back together with me" Elaine says sadly.

"I can't do that."

"I know" she says. "I think I need to be alone right now. You can come back later to get your stuff if you want."

"Ok, thank you" I say before leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes and I arrive at the hotel and knock on Brittany's room door. As soon as she answers I hug her and sigh deeply.<p>

"Are you ok babe?" she asks and I shake my head.

"I majorly fucked up Britt, I don't think I handled breaking up with Elaine in the right way at all."

"I'm sure you did your best given the circumstances."

"I really hurt her Britt. I don't deserve to be upset when I am the one in the wrong" I say. I should be thinking of how to make Elaine feel better instead of feeling sorry for myself. "I'm giving her some time alone then I am going to go back later on and collect all my things."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thanks, I think she would feel worse if she saw you. I don't want her to think we are flaunting anything in her face. It will still be raw to her" I say and Brittany nods before kissing me on the cheek.

"I'm here if you need me ok" I nod my head at her.

"I'm going to shower and change before I go back to the apartment later" I tell Brittany before going into the bathroom and taking a hot shower. Once I've got ready I'm going to check up on Elaine, I hate the way we left it earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brittany's POV

"Babe are you sure we are going to be allowed to take all this stuff on the plane?" I ask my girlfriend because she has a lot of stuff and I don't just mean clothes and health and beauty products. No, she has a lamp, a bicycle and gym equipment. We spent Sunday night and all day Monday getting Santana's stuff from her apartment and now we are booked on a plane for Wednesday, which is tomorrow and somehow we need to sort all this stuff because I doubt we will manage to transport it all to the airport never mind get it on the plane.

"No, baby I'm not which is why we need to hurry up and pack the stuff we want and then take the rest to the garbage disposal or charity shops" she says in a tone I don't particularly care for.

"Just calm down we will get it sorted, ok" she takes a deep breath then nods her head at me. Good.

"Sorry that I am in such a foul mood, I just want to go home and start my life with you and leave all this behind" she tells me and I kiss her cheek letting her know I accept her apology.

"So, this lamp. What are we doing with it?"

"Garbage along with the box of old books over there" she tells me. At least we are making a bit of progress now.

After five hours, we successfully managed to reduce the amount of things Santana wants to take home and we packed them in two large suitcases and two large gym bags.

"I'm so tired now, I just want to go home and go to sleep in your nice comfy bed with the big fluffy pillows" she tells me and I laugh.

"You can't do that until tomorrow babe so for tonight you will just need to put up with this hard hotel bed" I say and she sighs.

* * *

><p>It's five am and we are currently waiting in the departure lounge at the airport for our plane. I think it is safe to say Santana isn't a morning person judging by the fact that she keeps yawning, snapping at people and glaring at me when I talk. Sorry I want to talk to the girl I love you know?<p>

"Can you please just stop jumping about Brittany? I am trying to take a nap" Santana grunts to me.

"If you are not happy with me moving around then don't lean your head on my shoulder" I say sternly. She doesn't half act like a baby sometimes. "I get cramps in my legs if I sit in the one position too much so I need to move."

"I get grumpy if I don't sleep."

"Tell me about it?" I sarcastically reply to which I get a glare from my girlfriend.

"I can't sleep if I am not in a comfortable position and there are no pillows here so the next best thing was your shoulder, so please just let me sleep on you baby."

"Fine" I sigh out before wrapping my arm round Santana and she cuddles into me.

After half an hour we get called to board the plane which is unfortunate because now I will need to wake the beast and it is never a good thing when you anger a beast.

"Babe, we need to board the plane" I whispers gently to Santana while shaking her lightly.

"Huh" she says rubbing her eyes like a child and I can't help smiling at how adorable and cute she looks.

"We can get on the plane now" I tell her again.

"Ok" she says before standing up and picking up our hand luggage and following me out the lounge.

"How many hours left?" Santana asks me in a sleepy voice.

"Seven and a half" I say before laughing at her confused face. "Babe, the plane hasn't even left yet. You fell asleep as soon as we sat down, we're just about to take off" I tell her.

"I'm too awake to go back to sleep down so I guess you will need to amuse me for the next seven hours."

"Oh, lucky me" I say before she hits me on the arm. "What?"

"Don't be sarcastic. I gave up my life for you so the least you could do is amuse me" she tells me.

"Gave up your life, really babe?" she nods. "I was under the impression I saved you from a life you didn't want" I say and she kisses me.

"You did baby. You are my saviour, seriously though, you honestly did save me. I can't imagine anything other than sharing my life with you" she tells me and I kiss her this time. "I love you Brittany Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

"Since we have a long seven hours ahead of us why don't we sort out all our plans" she says and I frown.

"What plans?" I ask.

"Our future" she states simply.

"What about it, our future is together. It's all sorted" I tell her.

"I love your naivety at times baby but we have a lot to sort out."

"Like?" I ask.

"Like where we're going to live, like where I am going to find a job since I am unemployed…" she says and I interrupt.

"Like I said before, it's sorted. We will live in my apartment until we find a bigger place to stay and we will send out your CV to different places."

"I'm never going to find a job as good as the one I had though" she says.

"No you're not. You're going to find a better job" I say before taking Santana's hands in mine. "There will be a record company just waiting for someone like you to come along and show them how to run it" I tell her.

"Maybe."

"Not maybe. Definitely." I say before kissing Santana's temple.

"I can't wait to get back home, forget all about Jayne and Elaine and just focus on us" she says and I must admit, I can't wait until then either.

"I will need to collect my car from my parents' house when we get home so shall I just phone my dad to pick us up" I ask and Santana nods.

"I will need to buy a new car. Not only would it be hard to get it to America but it wouldn't be ideal driving a right hand drive on the right side of the road" Santana says and I laugh. "What?"

"Can we not talk about something more fun?" I ask. "This journey will be boring enough without boring talk too."

"Sorry so how about we talk about our wedding" Santana says and I almost spit my drink out of my mouth.

"Say what?" I reply and Santana bursts out laughing.

"I knew that would shock you." She tells me.

"Too right, I just about got married last week and that was a rushed decision so I won't be making that mistake again" I say. Obviously I want to marry Santana but it's far too soon at the moment.

"We just need to take things a day at a time just now" she says and I agree. "I'm so glad we are back together and I believe it will last forever but we need to be careful and not rush things."

"Exactly because moving in together is a big enough deal as it is. We haven't been together in over eight years. We will be different people now" I say. "We've grown up, we're not the same people we were when we first dated so rushing things could ruin our relationship before we even begin."

"Yeah" she says before smiling brightly. "Do you remember our first date?"

I smile "How could I forget?"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"__Brittany, why on earth are you running about like a headless chicken?" my mother Susan asks me._

_"__Because I am running late. I don't even know what dress to wear. I've narrowed it down to ten" I say and my mom laughs._

_"__Ten?" she asks while laughing._

_"__Don't laugh I am crapping myself over here. I need to find the perfect dress. This is going to be the most important day of my life" I say dramatically._

_"__I'm sorry sweetheart, I had no idea today was your wedding day. Give me a second and I will help you." My mom says in a mock serious tone._

_"__I'm not in the mood mom" I say sternly while glaring at her._

_"__Darling, why must you get so worked up? It's just a date" my mom says._

_"__A date! You think this is just a date!" I say incredulously and I can tell by my mom's facial expression she knows she has said the wrong thing._

_"__I just mean, there's no need to get yourself worked up. If you put too much pressure on yourself then it will not turn out good" my mom says in her calm motherly voice._

_"__I know what you are saying mom but this needs to be perfect" I tell her._

_"__Why are you getting so uptight about the date?" my mom asks. "You are not going on a blind date, you know who you are going with and where you are going. Santana's your best friend. This date should be easy because you girls both know one another so well."_

_"__Yeah but tonight I am not going on a date with Santana Lopez, my best friend." I say and my mom looks at me confused._

_"__You've lost me then dear. I thought you were going on a date with Santana" she says, looking puzzled._

_"__I am going on a date with Santana but not Santana my best friend" I say and my mom once again looks very confused so I explain what I mean. "I am going on a date with Santana, the girl I've been crushing on since I was like two years old."_

_"__You didn't meet her until you were four" my mom replies. Smartass._

_"__You know what I mean. Tonight is a big thing for me because tonight is the night where I can try and persuade Santana to be with me. This is my chance to get the girl I've loved for years" I say. "Tonight I can show her that I am Brittany Pierce, the mature grown up fifteen year old not her best friend from childhood who she thinks is cute."_

_"__Honey, Santana knows that you love her. You've been best friends for years" my mom tells me._

_"__I'm in love with her mom and not only as a friend. I don't go on dates with anyone else because I don't want to be with anyone else. I can't get Santana out of my head and its driving me crazy. I just want to be her girlfriend and kiss her when I want, take her hand, hug her, cuddle her." I sigh "I just want her to love me like I love her so tonight I need to prove myself."_

_"__I don't want to offend you Brittany but I think you need to relax. If you come on too strong then you may freak her out." My mom says. "We both know what Santana is like and she isn't like you, she doesn't show her emotions. She isn't as open as you are and that's fine but don't put too much pressure on her" I listen to my mom's words and realise that I am inevitably going to scare Santana away if I don't just calm down and take everything one step at a time._

_An hour later and I am ready and I've picked out a knee length, casual dress that isn't too fancy but doesn't make me look like I didn't put any thought into my look. I fix my makeup in the bathroom mirror before I hear the doorbell go and my heart rate suddenly picks up. Santana always has that effect on me so I am used to it._

_I walk down the stairs and I am blown away by what I see. Santana is wearing a deep blue dress with matching shoes and purse and light makeup on. She looks beautiful, she would look amazing in anything to me though._

_"__You look stunning Brittany" she says while smiling gently at me._

_"__You too" I reply back with a toothy grin._

_"__These are for you" Santana says while gently handing me a lovely bouquet of roses. "I remember you told me that roses are your favourite flower so I decided they were the best choice of flower" she says and I peck her on the cheek, causing me to blush and I was the one who kissed her._

_"__Thank you, let me put these flowers in water then we can leave" I tell her and she nods._

_We are walking home from breadstix. That was the restaurant Santana took me to. It's her and I's favourite so we both decided we would go there for something to eat. Santana has been perfect all night, she opened all doors for me, she ordered my meal for me when I told her what I wanted, she paid the cheque, she took my hand when we were walking to and from the restaurant so I didn't fall in my heels, I'm not used to walking in heels, I like my pumps and sneakers._

_"__So I wanted to take you somewhere else but if you want to go home then I am totally fine with that" Santana says genuinely._

_"__I can go somewhere else" I tell her because the more time I get to spend with Santana the better._

_"__Cool" she says while leading us somewhere. It must be close because we are walking unless she is taking us to get a cab to go somewhere further afield. _

_"__Where are we going?" I ask curiously but she just smiles at me._

_"__That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there" she says with a hint of mischief in her voice._

_"__San, come on, please" I plead. I'm like a big kid when it comes to surprises. I'm fifteen in reality but secretly I'm five at heart._

_"__I'm not telling you but we will be there soon" she says so I try to remain silent until we arrive._

_After a ten minute walk we arrive and when I look around all I can see is a play park._

_"__What is this?" I ask._

_"__It's a swing park" Santana says while laughing._

_"__I know that but what are we doing here?" I ask, slightly confused._

_"__We're here to play" she says simply._

_"__We're not kids though."_

_"__So, who says only kids can play at a park? If I want to play here I will, so come on" Santana says before leading me by the hand over to the swings and we sit down._

_After 45 minutes we decide to go home. I know it didn't sound like your usual first date but it was amazing. We had so much fun, it felt good to just hang out with Santana, playing on the slide, the swings, the roundabout and various others. I liked the feeling of being relaxed without anything pressure or expectations. Previous first dates that I've been on have made me nervous throughout the duration of the date but this one, was by far the best._

_When we reach my house Santana walks me to the door and we nervously stand outside._

_"__So" she says._

_"__So" I parrot her words._

_"__Thank you for coming tonight Britt" she says and I reply with a smile._

_"__Thanks for asking me."_

_"__Was I a good enough date to earn a second date" she asks quietly._

_"__Of course, I would love to go on another date" I say truthfully getting excited at the possibility of that._

_"__Cool, so do you want to go to the movies at the weekend" she asks. "You can pick which movie if you want" she says with a smile._

_"__That sounds good, there is a movie I desperately want to see. It's a cartoon"_

_"__That's fine by me" she says so I kiss her cheek._

_"__Cool" I reply._

_"__Britt, I know we are best friends but no matter what happens between us, whether these dates turn into something more, can we promise to remain best friends?" she asks. _

_"__Of course, we will always be best friends" I assure her. I can see her visibly relaxing._

_"__Can I kiss you or is it too soon" she asks nervously and I melt at how sweet she is acting._

_"__You can kiss me" I tell her blushing. Mentally screaming in excitement._

_Santana leans forward and I lean the rest of the way in before she starts moving her lips softly against mine, kissing me so gently and I kiss her back. I feel the butterflies in my stomach. If this was my last day on earth then I don't think I would complain. This was by far the best night of my life and the best part was that I got to spend it with the girl I was falling for._

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Every date we went on was amazing" I say and she smiles.<p>

"It really was, the more we went on though the more nervous I got" she tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I asked you to be my girlfriend on our second date and the longer you didn't give me a reply the more nervous I got that you would say no."

"I would never had said no" I tell her honestly.

"I can tell now, it was just nerve wracking back then."

"It didn't take much for me to say yes" I say.

"It's didn't take much?" Santana asks disbelievingly. "It took me eight dates to convince you to be my girlfriend" she says and I smirk.

"Honey, I didn't need convincing, I was your girlfriend from date one" I say while still smirking at her.

"What?" she asks annoyed. "So I went to all that trouble and all along your answer was going to be yes?"

"Yup. I just wanted to make you sweat" I tell her with a devilish smirk on my face.

"You're a bitch sometimes Brittany Pierce" she says.

"I know but you still love me" I say.

"I know" she says before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites and apologies for the long delay.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Brittany's POV

"Your parents better fucking hurry up" Santana says and I glare at her. We're currently standing outside the airport in the rain waiting for my dad to come and pick us up.

"They will be here when they are ready Santana" I tell her. I'm not happy either that we are having to stand in the rain but you only get a few minutes at the pick-up point so we need to be there when my parents pull up.

"Are you working tomorrow?" she asks me and I shake my head, no. "Good, we can go car shopping for me then" she says and I nod.

Finally after another ten minutes my dad pulls up and he and my mom get out the car to help us load our luggage in the trunk.

"You have a lot of stuff for only being away for a few days" my mom comments.

"A lot of stuff? Susan I had almost five times this amount of stuff to bring but I wasn't allowed to take it on the plane" Santana says annoyed. She's been acting weird all day, one minute she is grumpy and moody then the next she is happy and now she is moody again.

"Babe, don't be so cheeky to my mom" I say and she sighs. "You've been acting so childish at times today and your mood is ever-changing, my mom was only making comment, it wasn't a negative criticism."

"Sorry" Santana apologises to my mom and me. "I'm just so tired and frustrated. I just want things to be normal."

"I know babe" I tell her while giving her a hug. "Just be patient, ok" she nods so I kiss her then pull away so we can finish loading the car and get home.

* * *

><p>"It feels like the middle of the night, yet it hasn't even gone four o'clock in the afternoon" Santana says.<p>

"I think it was because we were up so early."

"Yeah" Santana replies. "Do you want to just order some takeout then get an early night?" she asks me and to be honest it sounds really good. I'm too tired to cook.

"Good idea, I can order us some Chinese if you want to go for a quick nap" I suggest but Santana waves the idea off.

"I can sleep later, you order some Chinese and I will stick a movie on and open the wine we bought at the airport"

"Ok" I say.

After finishing the movie and consuming most of our Chinese food we decide to just cuddle on the couch. "Do you want me to run you a bath?" I ask my gorgeous girlfriend who is currently laying on top of me.

"No it's ok baby, you just relax. You don't need to be running around after me" she mumbles against my chest.

"It's no bother babe, I just want you to relax but I can feel you are still tense" I tell her. "You need to stop worrying, everything will be fine soon. You will find a job and we will be settled" I tell her truthfully.

"I love you" she says kissing the side of my mouth.

"I love you too, so how about that bath?" I ask and she nods.

"Ok, but only if you join me" she says and I smile. Like I would leave her to bathe alone, knowing Santana she would fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Did you put bath salts in here?" Santana asks from behind me.<p>

"Yeah, the aroma of them is supposed to be relaxing" I say. "Do you not like them?"

"No I love them, I just wondered." Santana says while planting a gentle kiss on my shoulder.

"It feels so good just being with you again. I know it has only been just over a week since we got together but nothing has ever felt this right" I say before turning round slightly to look at Santana who just strokes my cheek.

"I agree" Santana says, kissing me. "I remember when we were together all those years ago, we would come home from a long cheerio practice and just relax in the tub for ages, talking" Santana says in a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah, I hated that you always sat behind me though" I say.

"Why?" she asks curiously.

"Because you were always up to no good, I didn't like having my back to you when you were in a menacing mood" I say and my girlfriend laughs.

"You're thinking of that time when I gave you a hickey on the back of your neck and then you went to school the next day with your hair up and didn't even know it was there."

"Too right I am, I can't believe I didn't feel you doing it or my neck feeling tender" I say and Santana smirks.

"What can I say, I was just pure awesome at giving hickeys" Santana replies before kissing my shoulder blade.

"Don't think about giving me another one, I can't go to work with bruises on my neck" I tell Santana.

"Relax babe, I won't give you one, well aside from the one that is already there" Santana says and I panic.

"What!" I shout and Santana laughs.

"Wow after so many years, you are still so easy to scare" she says smugly and I just ignore her. Payback will occur not so far away, then we will see who is laughing then. "I love how easy it is to wind you up."

* * *

><p>Four weeks have passed and I've never felt happier. It feels so good to be back with Santana, it was true what they say, you don't know what you have until it's gone. I definitely do not want to lose Santana ever again, so I am going to do everything I can to make things work this time. I don't think it will be hard though because Santana and I are drawn to one another like a moth to a flame. We can't be apart for longer than ten hours before we desperately need to see or speak to one another.<p>

I'm currently at work. I'm a dance teacher and I also own my own dance studio. The tours were fun but after Santana broke up with me I realised that they weren't what I thought they would be. I just wanted to dance but the more people heard my name the more pressure they put on me to impress and I didn't enjoy it.

It's three in the afternoon and I've been trying to create a new routine to teach my seven to ten year old class for the past while. The last time I saw my girlfriend was at breakfast this morning at eight, that was seven hours ago and now I am just desperate to see her. Unfortunately she is at work as well, she managed to get an interview at a record company not far from where we live, she isn't as high up the chain as she was in London but sometimes working your way up through a company is more beneficial; it gives you a better understanding of the company as a whole and how it works.

I give up on thinking of another routine for my class and decide to go home and make Santana a nice romantic meal so I hit the supermarket on my way home. I'm not the greatest of cooks so I'm making something simple but enjoyable for us. I'm making shrimp cocktail for starter, chicken stir fry for the main course and strawberry ice cream with waffles for dessert.

* * *

><p>As soon as I hear the front door open I race towards it. I know I seem like a big baby but I'm desperate to see my girlfriend, we're back at that stage where we can't bear to be apart. We were like that as teenagers too, inseparable some might say. I jump on Santana as she walks in the door and I end up bundling her to the ground then falling on top of her. I peck her on the lips.<p>

"Babe, I love you and I was desperate to get home to see you but these theatrics were a little much if I must say" Santana says and I do have to agree but I don't care, I missed her.

"I missed you today" I say with a pout.

"You miss me every day baby" she says.

"Did you miss me?" I ask like some child and Santana laughs.

"I always miss you when we're not together" she says before kissing me. I get up off the floor then help my girlfriend up before taking her coat and bag from her.

"I made us a meal, so head through to the kitchen when you are ready" I say to her.

"Thanks baby" she says before kissing me again. I just love it when my girlfriend kisses me, it's like it wakes me up inside.

We are sitting down at the kitchen table eating dinner and I can't help but think that this is the life I am supposed to have. I've got a beautiful girlfriend, a good job, great family and a nice apartment. What more could I want?

"So baby I was walking passed the real estate agency today on my way home from work and I had a look in there window" Santana says and it makes me wonder where she is going with this. "There were some really nice places up for sale" she finishes.

"Uh huh" I say, waiting to see if she elaborates.

"I was thinking that we should maybe look for another place" she says and I am taken aback slightly.

"I see, don't you think it is a bit soon, we've only been together five weeks?"

"I know but this time I know it is for keeps, we were always meant to be together Britt and to be quite honest I am keen to speed things up a little" she says and I have to admit I do agree with her. I think it is time we took the next step, I know I want to spend my life with her and I know she wants to share her life with me so we may as well move forward.

"Ok" I say smiling. "Let's look for another place."

"A place that you and I bought together" she says with a smile. I think she finds it hard living here sometimes knowing Jayne used to live here. "I was thinking we should buy a house instead of another apartment."

"How come?" I ask.

"Because we will need a bigger place in the future anyway so what's the point in moving to another apartment and then moving again a few years later to a house?"

"I guess but an apartment is plenty big for the two of us, it would be cheaper to buy an apartment than a house" I say.

"Yeah just now that would be realistic but what about if we end up getting a dog or cat in a few years, we will need a garden" Santana says.

"We could still buy an apartment with a garden, I don't think we should just buy a huge house for you, me and some pets" I say.

"Clearly I need to spell this out for you, we will need a bigger place because it won't just be you, me and some pets, as you put it" Santana tells me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realise you were planning on renting rooms out to people as extra money" I say and laugh at the face Santana pulls.

"Brittany be serious here, I am talking about children."

"You mean our godchildren that the Abrams will produce?"

"Stop acting the fool, we need a bigger house for when we have kids" she says and I feign shock. "I've known you all my life, I know that shocked face is fake" Santana says. Damn sometimes I forget how good she is, she knows me far too well.

"I agree with you babe, we can look for somewhere bigger with a garden and garage" I say and Santana smiles.

"Do you not think that when Quinn and Artie have kids, that Artie's sister and husband will be the godparents?" Santana asks.

"Nah, we are way cooler than them, I think we will definitely be the Abram kid's godparents" I say.

"How do you know Quinn and Artie will actually have kids?" Santana asks me.

"Because they are trying just now. Quinn told me that they have sex on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings and the other days they have sex at night" I say and Santana screws her face up.

"Baby I don't need chapter and verse of our best friends' sex life, I only asked if it had ever been mentioned" Santana says frowning. "The only sex life I am interested in however is my own."

"Good to know" I say.

"Do you see kids in our future?" Santana asks.

"Of course I do, I see us having four kids" I say.

"Four, really?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a big family since I am an only child" I tell her.

"We can have four then, I wanted three for sure so one more won't matter" she tells me. "If it's ok with you I want to at least carry one of our kids. I want to experience the whole thing, pregnancy and becoming a mom."

"I don't mind at all" I say. I know for a fact that Santana will love being pregnant and becoming a mom, she's got an extremely caring side. She's going to be a brilliant mom, I just know it.

"We can discuss this topic more nearer when we are ready to have kids but one thing I want though, is that if I carry a child then the sperm donor has to resemble you and vice versa if you carry, they will have to resemble me" Santana says and I smile. Clearly she thinks about our future more than I know.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think the fireplace is too large?" Santana asks and I sigh. The house we are currently looking at is the best one we have seen out of ten houses these last few weeks. I actually think it is perfect for us, it has a large garden, double garage, six bedrooms, a building adjacent to it that Santana and I could easily turn into a dance studio and a workspace for her, a decent size study, four en-suites and one bathroom that adjoins two bedrooms as well as two family sized bathrooms.<p>

"Babe this place would suit us down to the ground" I say. "Some of the features or décor may not be to your taste but if you ignore that and think of the basics, the place screams Brittany and Santana's."

"Yeah I guess" she says. "It does have everything we put on our wish list and more plus it does fall within our budget."

"Exactly" I say. "I can just picture us living here, there's plenty of bedrooms so we can have three or four kids, the kitchen is large enough for us to cook for dinner parties and not to mention the view from the dining room would make any of our dinner guests envious." Santana kisses me before turning to the realtor.

"We'll take it" she says smiling.

"Hold up babe" I say. "Do you not want to take some time to think about this?"

"Baby, you said it yourself this place is perfect for us" she says. "So we should snap it up before someone else does." She kisses me again "Trust me on this honey, I know what I am doing" Santana says and I nod. Not two minutes ago she hated it because of the fireplace but I've never had any reason not to trust Santana before.

The realtor goes over some paperwork with us before giving us some legal documents that have to be sent away that we can go over with our lawyer. He shows us the single survey report on the property before explaining the energy performance certificate and property questionnaire to us. The property is a fairly new build and the previous owners only had it for a couple of years so there is no major work required to be carried out so it looks like all Santana and I will need to do is redecorate and move the fireplace since Santana has a bee in her bonnet about it.

"So when can we move in?" Santana asks. "I have a good solicitor who is very efficient and will have no problem speeding the process up."

"Hold on a minute, how do you know the owners will accept our offer?" I ask the realtor.

"They told me to accept the first offer that falls within their range" he explains. "And your offer did just that. The owners are looking for an extremely quick sale, they've got all their documents signed and ready and have already moved out."

"So does two weeks seem like an acceptable amount of time?" Santana asks. "I've got a week off from work in two weeks so it would be ideal to try and move then, I will get my solicitor to get in touch with you and the buyer's solicitor tomorrow if that suits."

"No problem" the realtor says before he shakes our hands and leads us to the door. "I'm sure you two ladies will be very happy here" he says before Santana leads me to the car and opens the passenger door for me. everything seems a little too rushed if I am being honest, I mean one minute we are looking at a house that I didn't think my girlfriend liked and then the next minute Santana is grabbing the bull by the horns and signing off on it with the intention of moving in within two weeks.

"That was lucky babe wasn't it?" Santana says. "I would have thought a house like that would have been all snapped up by now."

"Don't you think this is all too fast?" I ask. "We're buying a house not a pair of pumps. This is supposed to be the house we have for the next twenty to thirty years anyway, we have to make sure we are not being too hasty and rushing this."

"I will talk to Jeffrey tomorrow. He's been my family's lawyer for years so I know I can trust him so if he gives us the go ahead then this baby" Santana says pointing to the house "Will be ours."

"Ok" I say, feeling better that at least Santana's solicitor will be able to advise us on our decisions.

"We should celebrate, let's go get some take out and go over to the Abrams for dinner" Santana says driving off.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel to finally buy your own house together?" Quinn asks.<p>

"It feels amazing, it's a shame we had to wait until we were 28 years old to finally get our act together" Santana says. "Let's not go negative here though, this is a happy occasion" Santana says raising her glass. "To new starts and the same amazing friendships" she says before we all clink our glasses together in a toast.

"While we are talking about new starts, Artie and I have some news" Quinn says. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, congratulations" I say hugging Artie and Quinn before Santana does the same.

"Thanks" Artie smiles. "We had some problems so we are relieved that it finally happened for us."

"I'm happy for you both" Santana says. "It's nice that we are all moving on in our lives, you two are married and now pregnant and Britt and I are buying a house and will be married and pregnant in a few years as well hopefully."

"I heard the other day that Sugar is pregnant with her sixth child" Artie says.

"Sixth" Santana says in disbelief. "I didn't even know she had one child never mind having five and one on the way" Santana says. "Would I know her husband?"

"It's Puck" Artie says.

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman, our friend from school, the one who tried numerous times to get into my pants, that Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes babe, that Noah Puckerman" I tell Santana. It is a shame that some of us have lost touch, we were all such good friend in high school because of glee club but as soon as we graduated we all went our separate ways. I'm glad Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Artie and Santana and I are all still friends but I have to admit I do miss the others. Sometimes I miss Rachel's loud voice or Finn's silly remarks, I miss Sugar's diva-esque comments, Sam's impressions, dancing with Mike or even Rory's Irish-ness. Once upon a time we were all like a family so it is sad that we no longer are.

"You ok Britt" Santana asks squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the past and how the whole glee club was like a big family but now we don't see the other half of them all" I say.

"Times change baby, that's how the world works" Santana says. "If the friendships are meant to be then everything will right itself in the end, I mean we hadn't seen each other in years and now look at us, we're together again." I guess Santana is right. "We should do a glee club reunion, it has been ten years now since we all won nationals if you guys are up for it."

"Totally" Artie says. "It would be good to see everyone again, catch up with what has been happening in their lives for the past ten years." That would actually be pretty good. "We four certainly have plenty to talk about between dumping a fiancée at the altar, winning an ex back on her wedding day to someone else, the nerdy wheelchair kid marrying and impregnating the once upon a time most popular girl in school, opening up a dance studio, becoming a photographer…"

"Ok Artie, we do know our life stories" Santana says cutting him off. "Do you think we should invite Mr Schuester, he was the mastermind behind our nationals' victory?"

"I think it would be rude not to" Quinn says. "He was part of the glee club and we do owe a lot to him."

"I think you are right" Santana says. "So is there anything else I have missed while I was in London aside from Sugar and Puck marrying and having six kids?"

"They aren't all Puck's kids" Quinn says. "The first one is his, that why they got married but the second and third are not his biologically although they do call him dad. The fourth definitely isn't his and doesn't even call him dad, it was debatable on the fifth but I think it is his and sixth…well I have no idea."

"I don't understand" Santana says so we decide to tell her the whole story, about how Puck and Sugar got pregnant not long after we left high school, maybe two years and once they found out they decided to get married because Puck's mom didn't like the idea of them raising a child with their marital status showing them as single. After their first child they both had extramarital affairs resulting in Sugar becoming pregnant twice, once after the first affair and again two months after giving birth to her second child. None of us have any idea about the fourth and fifth kids apart from the fourth kid was fathered by Sugar boss who brought in a custody battle resulting in the child staying with his father at the weekends. Apart from that though, we don't know any more information.

"Does Puck have any other children aside from those he shares with Sugar?" Santana asks and Artie laughs. "What's so funny?"

"The rumour at the moment is he has ten other kids but I don't think any of them have been proven" Artie answers.

"How are Puck and Sugar still married?" Santana asks. "Surely if your spouse cheated on you then you would free yourself from the marriage."

"I think they have an open marriage or something" I say.

"I think open marriage is an understatement" Santana says. "If you so much as kissed someone else Britt then I would leave you within a second of finding out, I do not condone cheating in anyway whatsoever."

"Ok but not everyone has the same views as you babe" I say. "Maybe Sugar and Puck are happy the way they are. It may not be ideal for the likes of us but if you think about it, the kids will still have two parents in the house who seem to get along fine and have plenty of money to spoil them."

"Puck and Sugar are not in love, they are simply just best friends who got married and are raising a family while still being able to enjoy life and sleep with whoever they like" Artie says. "Personally I am a one woman man but it works for them so if this reunion does go ahead please try and not judge, they both seem extremely happy with the way things are"

"Ok" Santana says rolling her eyes at Artie. "So is the pregnancy still early days?"

"Yeah, I'm only six weeks pregnant but I thought I should at least tell Brittany since she has been on this journey with us for a while" Quinn says.

"When you say my girlfriend has been on this journey with you, what do you mean exactly?" Santana asks. "I take it you don't mean she was considered backup and had to sleep with Artie if you couldn't get pregnant Quinn?"

"Santana for goodness sake, of course she doesn't mean that" I say glaring at my girlfriend who just shrugs. "She means that since I am her best friend then I have been a good friendly support to them."

"Sorry" Santana says. "But I think I do have the right to question something like that I mean I've just been told that two former friends have a weird ass marriage so what's to say you all aren't at it."

"You know that isn't funny right?" I ask Santana who just smirks.

"Come on" Santana says laughing. I hate it when she acts like this, she knows fine that I can't help but smile when she laughs so now she will think that I find her pathetic joke funny, which it really wasn't. Santana kisses my lips "I'm sorry baby" she says before putting her arm round me. "How about we try and sort this reunion thing out this week before it gets too close to Christmas and everyone is too busy."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" Artie says. "Let me know what I can do, I may have a number for Puck and Sugar if you want me to get in touch with them."

"Thanks" I say. "Tina's got a number for Mike so I will try to get her to contact him" I tell them. I'm so excited now, the whole gang is going to be back together. I know I sound so immature for being twenty eight but those guys were really good friends back in the day so why shouldn't we all try and get back what we once had and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope the chapter was ok. I'm going to try and update this fic a little more regular.**


End file.
